beybladethestoryofakifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De danser...
dit vervolgt op : De ontmoeting met een ninja. In dit verhaal is Aki de ik persoon. Ik liep door. Gingka had een nieuw vriendinnetje! Ik kon hem wel slaan,maar dat had ik niet gedaan. Het meisje dat bij hem stond leek op een ninja en met ninja's moest je geen problemen zoeken. Behalve dat ze leek op een ninja, had ze ook het uiterlijk van de betere Miss Japan. Ze had ook een prachtige naam. Myuu heette ze en ze was blijkbaar Gingka's nieuwe vriendin. Plots stond ik stil voor een dansschool. Ik was uitgeput en gerraakte niet verder meer. Er kwam iemand buiten. Het was een jongen van ongeveer 17 jaar.thumb Hij had halflang blond golvend haar. Ik herkende hem meteen ,het was Teru. Hij is een blader en was vroeger een danser. Wat deed hij nou in de dansschool? Hij danste toch niet meer? "Hey" zei ik. "Hallo" zei hij terug en ging zitten op een bankje. Ik ging naast hem zitten. Zijn blauwe ogen keken verlegen naar mij. "Ben jij Aki , die blader die reservespeler was in team Wild Fang?" vroeg hij. "Ja, dat ben ik" zei ik. "Ik ben Teru.." zei hij alsof hij nog iets wou zeggen ,maar het dan toch maar niet deed. "Is er iets?" vroeg ik bezorgd. "Nee, het is alleen,ik ben een beetje in de war" zei hij. "In de war?" vroeg ik. "Ja, ik denk dat ik verliefd ben" zei hij alsof hij het zelf niet kon geloven. "Ik ben ook verliefd" zei ik. "Op wie?" vroeg hij. Zijn ogen keken plots nieuwsgierig naar mij. Ik bloosde. Ik durfde geen antwoord te geven. "Als ik zeg op wie ik verliefd ben, zegt u het daarna dan?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte. Teru hapte even naar adem en zei dan: "Eerst was ik eigenlijk verliefd op niemand ,maar toen ik daarnet uit de dansschool kwam werd ik betoverd door u" Hij bloosde enorm veel. "Is hij nou verliefd op mij?" ''vroeg ik mezelf af in gedachten. "Maar wat bazel ik nou, u valt niet op mij , er zijn veel knappere jongens dan mij." zei hij. "Onzin! Teru! Je bent wel knap! de knapste jongen die er bestaat ben jij!" riep ik zonder op te letten wat ik eigenlijk uitkraamde. Teru schrok eerst en daarna begon hij hevig te blozen. "U bent verliefd op mij?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ja" zei ik zo rood als een tomaat. Teru keek me een lange tijd aan en zei niks. Ik durfde ook niks te zeggen,bovendien ik wist wat ik wat ik moest zeggen. Ik kwam voorzichtig dichter. hij had door wat ik wilde en en drukte zachtjes zijn lippen op de mijne. Mijn buik kriebelde. Ik was echt verliefd op hem. Ik voelde zijn hand strelen over mijn wang. Ik stopte en opende mijn ogen. "U bent zo prachtig" zei hij. Ik bloosde weer. "Mag ik u straks naar huis brengen?" vroeg hij. "Huis? uhm....momenteel woon ik nergens ,ik probeerde naar een hotel te zoeken om te verblijven" zei ik. "Zou u een nachtje in mijn huis willen blijven?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte snel. "Dan kunt u in de logeerkamer slapen" zei hij. "Teru? Zijn we nu samen?" vroeg ik blozend. Hij knikte en gaf me weer een kus. Deze keer voelde ik zijn tong. Ik duizelde. Hij stopte na een tijdje. Ik knuffelde hem. Aan de overkant zag ik Gingka en Myuu. Ik was allang niet meer kwaad op Gingka. Ik had nu zelf een nieuw vriendje. Teru,hij is knap en heeft een geweldig karakter ( hij is zo beleefd!). Ik keek diep in Teru's ogen. Ze schitterde, hij was echt blij. "Ik ben nog nooit zo verliefd geweest" zei hij. "Ik ook niet" zei ik. 'Word vervolgd...''' Categorie:Anime Categorie:Love Categorie:Aki Categorie:Teru